kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Auditions:Hwang Mae-Rin
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Hwang Mae-Rin *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Hana [ formerly Maelyn ] *'Age:' 28 [ int. ] *'Date of Birth:' 3 January 1991 *'Nationality:' Korean *'Ethnicity:' Korean *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Languages Spoken:' Korean, English, Japanese *'Career:' *'Model:' Kim Tae-Yeon ---- *'Personality:' Maerin is a very humble individual. For all the accolades she can lay claim to and the ego boosting things she's subjected to daily, she has remained extremely humble and ordinary. Netizens often hail her as the most 'normal' idol out there, especially after she forwent her career at its peak to care for her father. That in itself is largely indicative of her; kind and loyal to her family. Of course she has an unmatched charisma on stage that many have tried to recreate but, off stage, you wouldn't guess from her personality that she was in the top girl group in the industry and now lays claim to being among the most popular soloists. Maerin is also very calm, choosing to expel emotions through painting and writing - a lot of her more emotional songs are products of vent writing and singing, allowing her to find it therapeutic to perform them. *'History:' Hwang Kiwoo and Yoon Jahyun met when they both majored in music production at university. Both had their eyes set on producing for the big companies in South Korea and their ambition matched each other's perfectly. They seemed to be a natural, perfect fit and, within a few years of graduating university, the two were married and expecting. They two had a daughter, Maerin, and two years later she was followed by a son, Daeil. The family lived a relatively comfortable life; Kiwoo and Jahyun had since become a producing duo and had made many singles for a large majority of the entertainment companies. Royalties were in abundance and thus the family could afford the finer things in life. Naturally, as music industry workers, Kiwoo and Jahyun encouraged their children towards music. Both Maerin and Daeil found passion and talent in singing and the Hwang household was often alive with beautiful melodies. Kiwoo and Jahyun actively supported the talent and regularly pushed them to compete in small, informal competitions so they could get a feel for all types of singing; at home, alone, on stage, in a community - everything. As expected, both of the children thrived. It was at one of these competitions in 2000 that Maerin got scouted by Rainbow Entertainment, then known as HY Entertainment. Despite being only nine, Maerin impressed the representative and, within a month, she was a trainee at the entertainment. Given her age she was largely upset by the separation from her family for long hours during the day but she was always encouraged at home to give it her all - something she grew to do. She went from being an unskilled dancer to among the most competent in the bunch of trainee girls, so much so that her soloist debut was pencilled as having an intense dance break. Things halted in her solo debut with the formation of a trainee girl group. Rainbow Entertainment had been known for their soloists but Maerin and eight other girls had formed enough of a bond whereby their chemistry with one another was undeniable. Seeing a hole in the market for a big girl group and wanting to take advantage of the bond the girls shared, Rainbow Entertainment debuted Aphrodite in 2007 and Maerin - given the romanized Maelyn - was one of the main vocalists. The debut was received well and, after a few comebacks, Aphrodite was crowned as the Nation's Girl Group, setting all of the girls up with lifelong careers. Maerin thoroughly enjoyed life as an idol. She loved the ability to make people happy and she found variety shows to be among the best things to do. She was a popular member in Aphrodite yet remained humble. She found the opportunity to work with her parents as they produced some of Aphrodite's songs as well as having collaboration stages with her younger brother - who had debuted in Nebula some four years before her - to be gratifying and was more than she could ask for. A diligent member of Aphrodite, it was clear that she had nothing but love for her group. Tragedy stuck the Hwang family in 2014 when Kiwoo fell ill with terminal cancer. With her mother stretched thin, Maerin took a hiatus from Aphrodite promotions in order to care for him. Many Olympians, and Maerin herself, were optimistic that she would return to the group in time for their next comeback but as Party and Lion Heart rolled around and Maerin was absent, it was clear that was a distant dream. The latter half of 2015 was turbulent for Maerin; in August her father had passed away, in September her official departure from Aphrodite was announced and, in October, her solo debut under the name 'HANA' was announced. At the very end of October, Maerin debuted as Hana with the single 'U R' - an homage to her late father. Coming three years on, Maerin has proven to be a competent solo artist and shows no signs of slowing down. Arguably one of the top female soloists about, she has declined returning to Aphrodite as to not disrupt the harmony of the eight remaining girls - though they still show their closeness and many k-pop fans everywhere consider her to still be a member. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Vocal *'Training Period:' 7 years *'Casted On:' 3 August 2000 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' Aphrodite [ formerly ] *'Position (If Applicable):' Main Vocalist [ Jessica; formerly ] / Soloist [ Taeyeon discography ] ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Rainbow Entertainment:' Maerin chose to stay with her company following her departure from Aphrodite as they offered her the most support. Likewise, she couldn't complain with management with Aphrodite and couldn't be sure if she'd be treated the same anywhere else, thus staying at Rainbow seemed the most logical to her. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Maerin has ignored the rivalry by now. Back when she debuted she allowed herself to get caught up in it secretly but now, following her father's passing, she just has an appreciation for music and being able to perform. ---- Comments Category:Approved Rainbow Auditions